


Wrecked

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Size Kink, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



"Do you ever just need something up your arse?" Scorpius asked no one in particular, then lifted the joint to his mouth and inhaled.

"All the time," Al said with a grin. "In fact, I do believe Teddy should be ready for another round." He stood from the sofa, tipped back the last of his ale, and headed toward the bedroom.

"Was that a request?" James wrapped an arm around Scorpius's shoulder, pulling him closer to him. He pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, his free hand sliding between his thighs. "I'd be quite happy to oblige."

Scorpius didn't know if it was the dope or the booze talking but ever since Al had told him that James was hung, he couldn't get him out of his head. And from what Al said, James was just as interested in shagging as Scorpius was.

They'd ended up in Teddy's flat after several rounds at the local and then Al brought out the weed. 

Scorpius hadn't imagined he'd be privy to watching Al suck Teddy off but he'd seen the outline of James's erection in his jeans and wiped his hand across his face just in case he was drooling. 

Now that Al was gone—and the bedsprings were creaking—Scorpius looked into James's eyes and licked his lips.

"I wouldn't say no," he said, moving his hand to James's thigh. 

James took Scorpius's hand and pressed it to his crotch.

"Fuck," Scorpius breathed, fingers squeezing around the thick length. 

"I can't wait," James said, eyes burning with desire. 

"I want to see you." 

James leaned back, his posture wide open, and nodded.

Scorpius's fingers fumbled with the button but then lowered the zip carefully. He could see the damp spot on James's pants and wanted nothing more than to taste him.

He tugged the waistband down while James's lifted his hips, his erection soon springing free.

Scorpius wrapped both hands around James's cock, a thrill of pleasure shooting down his spine. 

Al had not exaggerated. James was thick and long and mouthwatering. 

Scorpius slid down between James's knees and sucked on the head, moaning as he stretched his mouth wide to take more.

"Think you can take it?" James said hoarsely, thrusting his hips lightly. "I'd love to fuck you."

Scropius had quite a collection of toys of various sizes, the thrill of being stretched and filled was something he craved. But there was no dildo that felt as good as someone's cock in his arse.

"I can take it." Scorpius stood back up and pushed his trousers and pants down to his ankles. He wasn't ashamed of his dick but compared to James he felt small indeed.

Fortunately, James didn't seem to mind. "Let me have a taste."

Moving closer, Scorpius sighed when James licked the head then sucked it into his mouth. He rocked his hips, hand on James's shoulder. Before he got too close, he squeezed his fingers and James pulled off.

James stood up and plunged his tongue into Scorpius's mouth, kissing him roughly and leaving him breathless.

"I can't wait anymore," James said once they broke apart. "Kneel on the sofa."

Scorpius leaned his arms on the back of the sofa as he knelt on the cushions, his heart hammering in his chest. 

"Gorgeous," James murmured, hand caressing the curve of Scorpius's arse. 

Scorpius sucked in a breath as two slick fingers pressed against his hole. He rested his head on his hands and moved his hips, encouraging James as he prepared him. 

Scorpius's cock was practically dripping from the stimulation by the time James pulled his fingers free.

This was going to hurt, he knew that, but he also knew it would be worth it. 

James lined up his cock and began to push.

Time seemed to stand still, the only sound Scorpius could hear was his own harsh panting. 

"Fuck," he gasped, hands clenched into fists. 

"All right?" James asked, stilling.

He wanted more, so much more, but he wasn't sure he could take it. 

"Gimme a sec." Scorpius breathed in and out, calming himself and trying to relax as much as possible. He bore down against James and felt another inch slide inside him. Scorpius swallowed hard and bit down on his thumb to keep from crying out as James continued pushing in. 

When James finally drapped himself over Scorpius's back, Scorpius couldn't think, couldn't breathe. His legs were shaking and he was sweating profusely. 

"God, fuck, I need to move," James said, his voice trembling, his fingers warm on Scorpius's hips.

"Go on, I'm ready." 

James pulled back and thrust in, making them both groan. He moved carefully at first and Scorpius was glad of it. He could feel every inch of James's cock as it slid inside him and then dragged back out again. Then, as James began to move faster, Scorpius stopped thinking all together.

 _This_ was what he'd been waiting for. The mindless pleasure of being split wide open, of being so full he could feel it in his throat.

"God, yes," he moaned, canting his hips back into James's thrusts. 

James took that as encouragement as he started fucking Scorpius harder, slamming into him and making him see stars. Scorpius almost didn't notice when James reached around and wrapped his hand around Scorpius's cock as he was so focused on James fucking him.

"I want to you to come," James said, grunting. "Want to feel you squeeze my cock."

Scorpius thrust into James's fist then pushed back, over and over, faster and faster until he felt his bollocks draw up and he couldn't stop himself from screaming as he came, spilling across the back of the sofa, his arse spasming around James's cock.

James growled and moaned, pulsing his come into Scorpius's arse. Neither of them moved as they panted together, still joined.

"I could sleep for a week." James pressed his lips to Scorpius's nape and gingerly pulled out. Scorpius felt a keen sense of loss for a moment but was soon relieved. 

James flopped down on the sofa beside him but Scorpius thought if he moved he might collapse.

James ducked his head under Scorpius's arm and looked up at him. "You OK?"

"Of course." Scorpius straightened up and winced. He would definitely be sore the next day.

"Most people can't deal with it," James said, sitting back again. "Not unless I use magic."

Scorpius didn't want to think about who these other people were that James was fucking, not while he was still coming down from a rather nice high. 

"Clearly you've chosen to fuck the wrong sort of people," Scorpius said coldly then clambered off the sofa.

"Hey," James said, grabbing his arm, and looking apologetic. "I was hoping maybe we could do that again sometime."

"It'll be at least a week," Scorpius muttered, ego soothed.

James laughed. "We can do other things, you know. If you don't mind topping, I'd love for you to fuck me." He bit the corner of his lip a blush creeping across his cheeks.

Because of how much Scorpius enjoyed bottoming, he hadn't had much luck in finding someone willing to switch.

"I think I could manage."


End file.
